That girl
by wasabi poptart
Summary: Logan got a date and Kendall got dumped by Jo. Paparazzi all around. Kendall is upset by everything. Will anything be the same ever again? Logan/OC; Logan/Kendall for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if you don't like or anything this is my first story and I only did it for a friend. Any ways I hope you like it I'll add some chapters onto it later in the future but for now enjoy this story I made hopefully you will like it though. Please no haters cause again it's only my first story but I'll get better and bring on even better about Big Time Rush and other subjects. *****Thanks*****: D Love you all! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own *Big Time Rush* nor do I have any knowledge of any reality of named areas/places in this story**

"Wow can you believe it's been 4 years since we've been to Hollywood?" said Logan. "I know and we've done so much." commented Kendall. "Like make an album and a music video", replied James "Oh and we saved Christmas!" exclaimed Carlos "No we didn't!" protested James "Yes we did!" "No we didn't!" "Yes we did" then Carlos slapped James shoulder and it knocked out James's comb "Ah!" wailed James and he slapped Carlos on the back of his head and gloated, "Hah!" Then James and Carlos started fighting when suddenly a loud buzz came from Logan's watch. "Logan, why is your watch buzzing?" Kendall asked. "Oh it's to remind of my date this afternoon." "You got a date?" wondered James. "Well yeah after I broke up with Camille because she and James kissed-""Hey, I said I'm sorry!" James interrupted "-I thought I'd try dating other girls." explained the brunette,"Any ways, got to go. Bye." The other three just stood there and watched Logan go off to his date.

Logan walked into a restaurant called Umm without knowing that Kendall was following behind with a video camera. "Hi Logan!" exclaimed a female voice"Over here! I got us a great table!" "Wow, what a great view." Logan said, "Oh, I didn't catch your name." "It's Ariel." She replied. "Wow that's a pretty name." Kendall hiding behind a plant gagged quietly to himself. "So what do you want?" Logan said to the sweet black haired girl in front of him. "I want the Le Salmon Fey Los?" Ariel asked Logan. "Okay and I'll get the Vela Tibet Steak?" "Sure." She replied. Logan's date lasted for about three hours and Kendall almost fell asleep when he heard them get out of their chairs. "I had fun." Logan said. "I did too." Ariel replied batting her eyes and flipping her hair, "Let's do it again another time." And she slid him a piece of paper across the table towards him and left.

Logan walked in on James and Carlos suddenly closing the laptop. "So how was your date?" James asked Logan like he was guilty of something. "Fine." Logan replied. "Just fun, explain more to us! We want to know how our little Logan is doing in the dating business! Did you get her number?" Carlos enthusiastically intruded. "Last I remember you were never in 'the dating business' Carlos." James inputted "Hey, don't even go there James!" Carlos complained. "Fine, but it's true." James protested as he picked up a glass of punch and started sipping on the straw. "Hey has anyone seen Kendall? It's his turn for the Big Time Rush mobile." Logan asked. "I think he's doing judo with Jo and getting his butt kicked again." Carlos replied. "Oh okay. Thanks guys." Logan said as he left for the gym. "You know Logan; I could give the keys to Kendall for you." James said "No! You know Mr. Bitters' and Gustavo's and Kelly's rule about letting you or Carlos drive. Anyways, I'm going to see if he's with Jo."

"Sorry Logan, I haven't seen Kendall all day." Jo said. "Thanks anyways Jo." Logan replied as he left the gym and entered "I wonder where he could be?" Suddenly Logan ran into Mrs. Knight. "I'm sorry Mrs. Knight. Hey, do you happen to know where Kendall is?" Logan apologetically asked as he helped Kendall's mom pick up the groceries. "It's okay Logan, and no I haven't seen Kendall all day." Mrs. Knight replied. "Thank you anyways Mrs. Knight." Logan finished putting in the last of the groceries into the bag and left to the park where he found Camille practicing for a play with Guitar Dude. "Camille, Guitar Dude, have any of you seen Kendall?" "Sorry." "No dude." They replied. "Okay then. Bye guys." Logan said. Suddenly he heard his phone ring and he saw that Ariel was calling him. "Hello?" Logan asked "Do you think we could go walking on the pier tonight?" Ariel asked him. "Sure, I'll meet you there around 8."He said sighing "Hooray!"

Logan jumped into the Big Time Rush mobile and drove off to the pier. As soon as he got there he was instantly met by Ariel. "Hi Logan" "Hey Ariel" "So you want to walk on the boardwalk or on the sand?" "The boardwalk is pretty so we should walk that way." "Okay" After walking for a while Logan and Ariel came back to the Big Time Rush mobile "So Logan, I know this is only our second date but can I be your girlfriend?" Ariel asked Logan shyly staring into his sweetly light brown eyes while he was looking into her deeply insecure dark brown eyes "How could I say no to such a sweet girl like you" Suddenly Ariel jumped up and down holding Logan's shoulders then swiftly gave Logan a peck on his cheek and left.

The next morning Logan woke up in the room he and Kendall had to share. Logan turned around to see if Kendall was there, but he didn't see Kendall in his bed. Instead he saw Kendall shirtless rummaging through his clothes. "Good morning Logan." Kendall said as he was pulling the shirt over his upper body. "Good morning Kendall." Logan replied as he stumbled out of bed and walked towards his closet. "Here you go Kendall. I couldn't find you yesterday so I kept the car keys with me." "You keep it Logan. I won't need for a while." "Why? Don't you and Jo go to the beach or the mall?" "That's the problem. Jo and I broke up yesterday." "I'm sorry to hear that Kendall." "No, it's okay. I'm fine I'll just be at the pool." "Okay, I'm going to Rocque Records to see if they Gustavo needs us or anything." "Have fun."

Logan drove over to Rocque Records and saw Kelly wait outside for something or someone. "Logan good, just the person we were looking for" "What's this about?" "There's a girl in there walking around going 'Where's Logan?' for like an hour. It's making Gustavo go crazy!" Kelly explained "Don't worry Kelly, I'll handle this" Logan opened the door and Ariel instantly jumped at Logan and gave him a giant "Hi Logan. How are you?" Ariel said "Fine Ariel. Kelly this is my girl friend Ariel. Ariel this is Kelly." "How did you do that? I left the building only 10 seconds ago knowing you were on the 5th floor and you just jump out of no where like a genie!" Kelly exclaimed "Oh shush up Kelly." Ariel pointed her finger at Kelly and suddenly Kelly's lips were shut together. "How did you do that?" "Simple Logie, I just clear my head, point at the object or person I want and poof." Kelly's lips suddenly let go of each other and Kelly gasped for air. "I forgot to tell you that I was a master magician didn't I?" "Probably." "Oh well you want to go to the mall? I want get some clothes for you."

Logan and Ariel climbed into the car and drove off for the mall. As they walked into the mall they saw Jo and Jet walking together with a bunch of paparazzi around them. "Jo!" Logan yelled out. Jo looked up and waved at Logan gesturing him to come over. "Who's that Logie." Ariel asked "That's Kendal's girlfriend" Logan lied "Who's this lovely person" "I'm Ariel, Logan's girlfriend" "That's nice. Hey Logan, Jet and I are going into 'Wet Sea Lion' you and Ariel want to come?" "Sure Jo" The four of them walked into the store when another wave of paparazzi came by and took snapshots. "Hey Logan, whose the girl?" yelled a photographer "I'm his girlfriend!" Ariel said giving Logan a kiss on the cheek. The press took 10 minutes to leave when they saw Brad Pitt walk by. "The press sure can be crazy about new famous couples" "You'll get use to it Logan don't worry. Well Jet and I got to go." "Bye Jo. Bye Jet." "Bye" They both said. "Let's pay for these and go Ariel" "Okay" as they walked out of the mall another swarm of photographers came bye to take more pictures. Logan and Ariel quickly shuffled into the car and drove off fast enough to make the press give up without trying.

Pulling around the curb to stop at Ariel's apartment they saw another group of paparazzi. Realizing that the car coming forward was the Big Time Rush mobile, the presses prepared themselves to take pictures. "Ready?" "Why do we have to hide from the press Logie? Are you embarrassed of me?" "It's not like that; if they catch us then they'll never leave us alone." Well maybe it would be good to be discovered." "Okay I guess we can give the press something to look at." "Thank you Logie!" The couple climbed out of the car and was instantly crowded by photographers. Logan and Ariel walked towards the stairs of the Beach Catty Apartment building followed by the presses. "Good Bye Ariel. See you tomorrow." "Bye Logan." Suddenly Ariel leaned in towards Logan and pressed her lips on his own. Logan saw the flashes from the cameras but felt as if they were fireworks. Ariel broke the kiss and left Logan to stand there in the barrage of reporters. "How does it feel to have a girlfriend Logan?" asked a journalist. "Was that your first kiss with this girl?" another shouted. "How did that kiss feel?" Logan didn't answer anything, he just stood there thinking about that kiss and how it felt when his phone suddenly broke the pondering. "Hello?" Logan asked into the phone "Logan come back to the Palm Woods quickly!" shouted a frantic Carlos through the phone. "I'll be right there!" Logan ran to the car, jumped in, and drove off so quickly that the press couldn't take a single step before he was off.

Arriving in front of the Palm Woods in the matter of minutes, quickly met by Carlos and James in the lobby, Logan frantically ran. "What's wrong Carlos?" "Kendall is on top of the building looking like he's ready to jump." "What! We have to help him. Did anyone call 911 yet?" "Yes" "Okay you wait for them I'll try to talk some sense into Kendall." "Okay." Everyone was scared witless with most of the Palm Woods residents around and in the pool looking at Kendall on the edge of the building. Logan climbed into the elevator pressing the roof button on the elevator. Running up through the floors Logan bounced up and down continuously saying 'come on' when he finally reached the roof he saw Kendall as he stepped out of the elevator. "Kendall!" Logan screamed out loud "Logan?" "Why are you doing this?" "What's the point of living like this? All the stresses of being famous, the paparazzi, and the fanatics it's driving me crazy!" "I know just how you feel Kendall, but you don't have to deal with it this way!" Logan slowly walked forward as he continued his talk with Kendall "I know you're going crazy but we can deal with it." "I can't! After Jo and I broke up there was no other point of living." "You don't have think that way Kendall. There are so many people who would miss you." "Like who?" Kendall screamed out. "Like your mom and Katy!" "They'll get over it" Kendall protested "Gustavo and Kelly!" "They'll just find someone to replace me" Kendall hissed "Carlos and James!" "They still have each other" Kendall coldly said "The Jennifers, Camille, Guitar Dude, Boota Bob, Lightning, everyone will miss you!" "They'll get over me in no time. No body you'll name will convince not to jump Logan!" Kendall yelled at the brunette now only an arms length away from the blonde "But, I'll miss you." Logan sweetly said as put out his hand. Kendall began to blush and put his hand in Logan's. Logan pulled him from the ledge towards him and gave the blonde a hug hearing Kendall whisper "Yeah, I guess you would."

****finish****

****for now** **

**:wink:wink:**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry for being so late about it. I'm a lame person I know, but here it is now. Yay!**

**So last we left off Logan got a new girlfriend and Kendall almost suicided. Thanks to Logan though, Kendall was saved. **

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is still not owned by me. The listed areas are most likely NOT real. **

"So I guess everything is back to normal." Carlos said looking kind of confused. "Hey Logan, how did you get Kendall down anyways?" James asked, looking at Kendall and Logan. "Well… uh… I explained to how suicides are never the way out and um… I told him the statistics of suicides. Yeah, that's what I did." Logan replied smiling. "Oh." James regretted asking now. Carlos and James walked away right before Logan opened his mouth. "That was so rude!" Logan stammered. "Well you are kind of boring when you talk." "Kendall!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed as she walked in. "What? I'm just being honest." Kendall said with confusion. "You are not boring Logan. I actually find it interesting when you talk." "Me too!" Ariel exclaimed as she popped up behind the counter. "What? Ariel? How did you get in?" Kendall said with shock. "Sweetie… Please… be less… surprising… next time…" Mrs. Knight was gasping from the surprise. "Oh. I'm sorry Mrs. Knight. I didn't mean to scare you." Ariel said. "That's okay sweetie, just don't do it again. Please." "Sure thing." Ariel said when her phone went off. Checking her phone, her eyes widen and says "I got to take this. Sorry." Walking off into the hallway, she suddenly screams. "Ariel what happened?" Logan came running out. "I get to do a show at… your ready… you ready…" walking out now are Kendall, Katy, Carlos, and James "Are you ready for this?" "Yes!" everyone exclaimed in an annoyed manner. "I'm performing in Las Vegas! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Ariel began jumping up and down in a circle as she screamed. "Hey! Shut up!" one of the neighbors yelled. Ariel stopped feeling guilty than turned to Logan "Sorry Logan, but now I'm a Vegas star, I can't date any body. Later." With that Ariel left. "Dude, I'm sorry." James said walking back in almost seeming happy. "Hey, you can find some one else." Carlos said walking inside with James. Logan walked into his room and began crying. Kendall walked into the room that he and Logan shared. "Hey, are you crying?" Kendall asked when suddenly he saw the smile on Logan's face. "I'm crying tears of joy." Logan confessed. "Why? Ariel just broke up with you." Kendall was confused now. "She was a mess. Popping up everywhere I go. One time I found her in the restroom, the boy's restroom!" Logan exclaimed. "Wow, that's creepy." Kendall said. Logan and Kendall walked out to find Mrs. Knight and Katy leaving to the mall. "Bye guys. We won't be back until midnight, so make your own dinner tonight okay." "Will do." The teen boys said in unison. "I'm going to the park." James said. "I'm coming with you." Carlos said walking over to the door leaving with James. "You want to watch T.V?" Kendall asked. "Sure." Logan said, blankly staring at the flat screen. Kendall changed the channel to the news when Katy's picture came up on the screen. "Is that Katy?" Logan asked. "Yep." Kendall replied. The news man was saying "13 year old Katy Knight is protesting against the mall's bird security system. Apparently, more than just pigeons and seagulls fly in these parts. Let's go to our reporter. Laura." The news reporter Laura began talking. "Thanks Butch. I'm here with the young girl who's making a difference. We followed your story against foam cups made by CEO Arthur Griffin to saving the dolphins and other animals from being abused at Wet Wonder World. Tell us what you're doing now." Katy began talking, "Well, when ever I go to this mall, I always see birds flying around. I've seen mostly pigeons and seagulls, but I've also seen hawks, falcons, eagles, humming birds, an ostrich, and even ducks. Yesterday though, I only saw one thing, the sky, and I noticed that one of the dear little birds was being trapped by this net!" Katy showed the net. "I was so sad that I had to help it and all the other birds. Seeing these birds or any other birds being trapped makes kids like me very sad." Katy used her signature eye look again. Turning the T.V off Kendall got up and walked to the kitchen. "Your sister loves making trouble." Logan said. "Yeah, but she's good at it." Kendall said with a smile. Logan couldn't help but notice how great Kendall's smile was. "You got a great smile. You know that?" Logan complimented. "I guess. It's only a smile." Kendall blushed as he talked. "But it's just the way you smile that's so great." Logan said. "You want a sandwich?" Kendall asked as he was taking out bread and meat. "Yeah, sure. I can go for a sandwich right about now." Logan said with a smile. "Great." Kendall finished making the sandwiches and put everything away. Walking over to Logan and handing him his plate. Logan got up right when Kendall handed it to him. Kendall and Logan's eyes meet and face to face. They begin to lean in and when their lips about to touch Logan pulled away. "Um… thanks for the sandwich." Logan said blushing walking away quickly into their room. "Anytime." Kendall said with a saddened expression as he sits down. Suddenly, Carlos and James burst through the door arguing. "She so said hi to me!" Carlos yelled. "No, she said hi to me. You only think she said hi to you because you were right next to me." James explained. "What is it now guys?" Kendall asked as he got up to put away his empty plate. "Jennifer said hi to me at the park." James said proudly. "No, she said hi to me!" Carlos exclaimed. The two started fighting as Logan walked out. "Wooaahh, what's going on?" "They're trying to figure out which of them was said hi to by a Jennifer." Kendall explained. "Hey guys!" Logan yelled "Maybe she said hi to both of you." "Oh, that's fine." Carlos said tapping his helmet "I'm going back though." With that Carlos ran out the door. "Oh, no you don't!" James yelled running after him. "I'm just going to go to the lobby." Logan said facing Kendall with a confused look. "Have fun." Kendall called after him. Kendall laid in his bed thinking about his almost kiss with Logan. He didn't feel right thinking about it, but something inside him was telling him it was right.

**So there's the second chapter. Thanks for reading. Again, really sorry it was really late. **

**Gonna try to get the next chapter in early than this one but again thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've been really busy lately and I don't want to disappoint so I'm going to just end it in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Logan lied on his bed thinking about what happened in the living room. Kendall was his friend but he's never felt so different about him. It was like something was pushing them towards each other. "No. I can't feel this way towards Kendall." "Feel what way sweetie?" Ms. Knight asked as she walked into the room with the laundry. "Nothing" Logan replied. Ms. Knight raised her eye brow and looked at Logan with disbelief. "Mom, have you seen my phone?" Kendall asked as he walked into the room. "I found it in your pants. I left it in the basket." Ms. Knight pointed to the laundry basket as she walked out.

"So now that Ariel is out of your life what are you going to do?" Kendall asked

"I don't know." Logan replied

"Well you could always talk to Camille"

"She's doing a movie right now."

"You want to go with Carlos and James to the park?"

"No… I want to talk about what happened earlier."

"Oh. Okay. Hold on;" Kendall walked over to the door and locked it; "Go ahead."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. You're my best friend and I don't want to change that."

"You think I know what to do? We're best friends and I don't want this to come between us."

"I don't either, but I can't live with this feeling between us."

"Maybe if we let out those feelings just once, we can get past it"

"I guess, but how are we supposed to show it" Logan asked.

Kendall walked over to Logan. Logan stood up from his and looked at Kendall. Kendall put his arms under Logan's jacket and gave Logan a hug. Logan hugged Kendall as well. They stood there for what felt like forever. Logan's head perfectly in between Kendall's neck and shoulder. Kendall lifted his head and let go. Logan did the same and looked at Kendall. Suddenly, a knock on the door came up.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready." Katie called.

"Let's go get dinner." Logan said.

"Okay." Kendall said.

They went on, never talking about that day ever again.


End file.
